Jezdamayel
[https://www.youtube.com/user/GamingWithJezdamayel Jezdamayel] is a Let's Player and amateur voice actress, with approximately 1,000 subs as of January, 2015. She uploads new videos on a daily basis and does many LPs at once.In less than a year she LPed over 35 games in approx. 160 hours of video material. She plays FPS games like Serious Sam 3, as well as RPGs like Starbound. Let's Plays (as of 2014-06-18) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyiZo4BVjYw&index=2&list=PL7Y7XJmwepuZWtwkrCrxyAkloHGsP_wIx Amnesia: The Dark Descend] (2 ep. 10&30 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IchMXkv6XBQ&index=2&list=PL7Y7XJmwepuaAw2w2akh6BBk8RoVFIONJ Arcanum: Of Steamworks and Magick Obscura] (9 ep. á 15 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBYexwgfbGc&list=PL7Y7XJmwepubB02uNHgTa4kA7vV6fXcW2&index=2 BloodLust: Shadowhunter (demo)] (5 ep. á 23 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7qflQ-Eb0E&index=2&list=PL7Y7XJmwepuZQ0mLqLAckn_07jIG_Oyaz Cave Story+] (16 ep. á 15-20 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5iEZxoDJu14&list=PL7Y7XJmwepuaewEEM-yqABKOCgeg5ErLu&index=2 Darksiders] (8 ep. á 15-30 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hsd1PKVVq-8&index=2&list=PL7Y7XJmwepubB7MDqWWDGd72H7BI7g6b6 Deadly Premonition director's cut] (6 ep. á 20 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmlRXeu5saU&index=2&list=PL7Y7XJmwepuYOjcFFznh_KE3h7OMuoxxx Jezdamayel dishonors Dishonored dishonorably] (14 ep. á 20 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEA_AJurU-c&list=PL7Y7XJmwepuast1C5M-tNw7D1nEBMoYWM Eversion] (2 ep. 23&12 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lW9g9z1UUuI&list=PL7Y7XJmwepub1eMXqaDHbpMX6POKXImFV&index=2 Façade] (3 ep. á 1 minute) *[https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL7Y7XJmwepuaXCyRIBqZmhcth3s3rINjG Goat Simulator] (18 ep. á 20 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyJtWKBziuU&list=PL7Y7XJmwepuY6dc4buZzpU6rB25hgfgCH&index=2 Limbo Of The Lost] (30 ep. á 15 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4r3cg_lw-U&index=2&list=PL7Y7XJmwepuY0iNQJApEwzoxl7HlBpp0T Jezdamayel's Minecraft castle Adventure!!!] (17 ep. á 15-20 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ph8p9Kdnohg&list=PL7Y7XJmwepuY8Rdt2H-m_1NdlEm5BOPEa&index=2 Octodad: Dadliest Catch] (9 ep. á 15-20 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riWzQw5lO44&list=PL7Y7XJmwepuZTlLt7XVDovisU46PE2p0A&index=2 Prison Architect] (11 ep. á 20 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOBVwXbUxQU&index=2&list=PL7Y7XJmwepuaR9_OATEB4twietZP5LzGS Rogue Legacy] (14 ep. á 15-20 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ca2AdrdhY-s&list=PL7Y7XJmwepuY_xhUOXY37ZOzmAqf0ig7I The Ship] (9 ep. á 15-20 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmwcJtQRAzo&list=PL7Y7XJmwepub1gvTqnzsiOgw33cXxwjDQ Starbound Permadeath] (13 ep. á 15-20 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtqpGeRZ3Nk&index=2&list=PL7Y7XJmwepuadT1ipkydtlt1o6fHNfLnR State of Decay the Jezdamayel way!] (22 ep. á 20 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2gW9DODgZk&index=2&list=PL7Y7XJmwepuZFqnDzsdhgDCeXzpxe36Qx Surgeon Simulator 2013] (17 ep. á 10-20 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2RpXCHF39I&list=PL7Y7XJmwepuYNR9406DjXwtN3nxh-YGLG&index=2 Town of Salem] (14 ep. á 20-25 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XoeP6Cip-JI&index=2&list=PL7Y7XJmwepuaxlaIND1Zscg7J_SWkQXkr Xcom: Enemy Within] (3 ep. á 15-20 minutes) Blind *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LZ9G2bJTOo&list=PL7Y7XJmwepuZxYGGkq-Y6SMPE0L7E9VbP&index=2 Condemned: Criminal Origins (facecam!)] (10 ep. á 20 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BBw7u8gC38&list=PL7Y7XJmwepuZQRMK1kleNwJ3LhF33Hr9L Dungeon Siege] (2 ep. á 20 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i4vhbYSauBM&list=PL7Y7XJmwepuYsL8yUl21QK7PEAtMJ5JW7&index=2 The Incredible Adventures Of Van Helsing] (4 ep. á 30 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAaf6fIRUYo&list=PL7Y7XJmwepuaXEnFpKMePc1iukS9sGBkO&index=2 Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance] (38 ep. á 15 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=movFZPZCizM&index=2&list=PL7Y7XJmwepuZV8UNswigxq_51EtYiJC3Y SCP - Containment Breach (facecam!)] (7 ep. á 20 minutes) Co-ops *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7kZnAtMn5Y&list=PL7Y7XJmwepuY2ECqu9t2fWZfAXGMuWR6V&index=2 Chaos Reborn (with MetalCanyon)] (1 ep. 25 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2S6LGxl86Z8&list=PL7Y7XJmwepuZNWdVsrV6KGWVcmRAJQrLy&index=2 Jezdamayel's Minecraft mishaps (with MetalCanyon)] (6 ep. á 10 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_CGICBDEZCc&index=2&list=PL7Y7XJmwepubU5Sc5_6Yyx0jM7Rmu1n4s Project Zomboid (with MetalCanyon)] (40 ep. á 20 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRgh9uRcIC4&list=PL7Y7XJmwepuZUChlCcaepcvgHauYgVIwC&index=2 Serious Sam 3: BFE (with MetalCanyon)] (24 ep. á 20 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nw5jlhKgNnE&list=PL7Y7XJmwepubh9lXVcJHLOiO8i5Pt8HFY Starbound With MetalCanyon] (12 ep. á 20 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_bA3HYUpTA&list=PL7Y7XJmwepubtqP--mhTvYgwr7QUaSkxY&index=2 Viscera Cleanup Detail Shadow Warrior (with MetalCanyon)] (3 ep. á 25 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2ohzE_VOLc&index=2&list=PL7Y7XJmwepuZGqVDlpsVXZ-mbUgfDphnZ Viscera Cleanup Detail (with MetalCanyon)] (3 ep. á 20 minutes) Games That Make Jezdamayel Feel Stupid (GTMJFS) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-o9zvqj4DI&index=2&list=PL7Y7XJmwepuYNNMLOXeiz-Qm5ZH3xPpb6 Nancy Drew: The Secret Of Shadow Ranch] (8 ep. á 20-30 minutes) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpk9xHrSjSs&list=PL7Y7XJmwepuaCH1-fgoOcbImg49d_wlhZ&index=2 Sherlock Holmes: The Mystery Of The Mummy] (9 ep. á 15-30 minutes) Other *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vGqi2s9GnI&list=PL7Y7XJmwepuayI4Ugsah0e2LahA83dW5e&index=2 RVOTD --- Random video of the day] (22 videos á 1-35 minutes) Random Facts * Her username was made up at random over 7 years ago https://plus.google.com/118100812482764288779/posts/WfEauF5ecQT * Jezdamayel died in Project Zomboid, after she purposefully drank bleach to increase her health stats http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psUeeEK3WZ4&t=10m * Jezdamayel had a total shoulder replacement On April 29th 2016. * was diagnosed with moderate to severe Arthritis and Fibromyalgia back in December of 2015. Links *Youtube Channel *JezGame Steam group *Steam ID *Jezdamayel's homepage *Facebook *Twitter Category:Let's Play Category:List of Let's Players Category:Female Let's Players Category:Feel free to help expand the page